When performing various construction projects, it is necessary to remove rubbish that is generated during the construction project. One typical way of collecting and removing rubbish is using an elongated dumpster having an open top.
The dumpster is delivered to the area where the construction project is being done on a truck. The dumpster is then rolled off the truck and placed on the ground. Once the dumpster is filled with rubbish, the dumpster is rolled onto the truck and taken away for disposal.
When performing construction projects, it is typically not possible to use the plumbing facilities. As it is often necessary for workers to use a toilet while working, portable toilets are often delivered to the work site.